


[mVmD]脱脂牛奶之梦

by abelnightload02



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelnightload02/pseuds/abelnightload02
Summary: 但丁做梦，不是车，有原创角色和经历捏造。tag好像只能这样打 实在是不会搞“顶部固定”的功能（注意！千万别点开我的id看更多文章哦。）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 2





	[mVmD]脱脂牛奶之梦

“所以，你做了一个很长的梦，还是连续剧。”  
“是，但这不是重点。”  
“重点是？”  
“梦里的维吉尔，他喝，脱脂牛奶。”  
但丁的老相识，罗塞塔女士，一个灵媒，抚摸着水晶球，礼貌微笑着看着面前的人。  
她的职业素养让她在脑内翻阅解梦大全——也许她该给灵媒协会发个邮件来商讨下“对当代年轻人解梦需要与时俱进”这个课题。  
“所以……？”  
“脱脂牛奶糟透了。”  
哦，看来不是解梦会话，灵媒放下了水晶球。她目送年轻人抱怨完牛奶口味，长舒一口气，放松的走出这间位于半地下的占卜小屋。  
他借住在这里三个月了，自从他和人不欢而散。  
这就好像一个诅咒，他总是带着自己走，别人留下自己在他们的身后。  
他想念自己的房车。  
对于富人来说，房车只是野营玩具。而但丁这种人，可是抱着住到死的想法躺在铁皮里的，虽然它脏乱，主人也懒得清洁，可是它依旧是那个美妙小屋。

罗塞塔女士的客房，早就是一间堆满了纸箱的仓库，除了房间里有床。  
铁质的单人床靠在窗边，掀开蕾丝床罩就是朴实无华的灰色三件套，与房间外层叠的蕾丝门帘，繁复的编地毯和钩针制品格格不入。  
“别·碰·箱·子。”  
“我是那样的人么？”  
“哦，亲爱的，我的意思是，灰·很·多~”灵媒在门口双手朝上摆了几圈，“我可不想扶着老腰来打扫房间，我会去世。”  
黑发的男人做出了然于心的动作，当天晚上他就踢到了一个纸箱，那个纸箱摇晃了一下，幸好（也许）无事发生。  
再然后，他开始做梦，做和那个人有关的梦。  
但丁突然感受到当一个拿非利的不行，至少人不想做梦的时候只需要一片安眠药，而他在醒来之后却在考虑面向成年人的拼字课。  
他实在是找不出确切的形容词来表达这个梦，可是他又想找人谈谈。

来说说他还记得的事情：一个明亮的，有点小钱的人会住的房子。  
空间很高，以前大概是厂房？做了两层结构，但丁和维吉尔的房间巧妙地不连接在一起。地面的水泥有重做，刷上了干净的保护层，焦糖颜色的木质与黑铁结构的家具摆放其中。有超豪华双开门冰箱，酒柜，吧台，一个食物柜门里都是维生素和膳食补充剂——就是没有垃圾食物。  
牛奶只有脱脂的！  
他不知道他为什么在这里，为什么在和维吉尔住在一起，维吉尔也不像个地下组织头目——他每天早上六点起来，先冥想和健身，再给自己做一顿有着煎蛋、培根、水果切片、烤吐司（无麦麸）的早餐，然后去他的书房工作。  
太可怕了——他真的知道那一排的咖啡壶是怎么用的。  
“你用了什么法子让冰箱保持满的状态？”  
“助理。”  
“什么？你有个助理？”  
“他每天会在八点到九点之间来这里，而你十二点醒。”  
“听起来就像是你养了个家养小精灵。”  
“我支付工资。”  
但丁给维吉尔鼓掌。

在忍受几周“惨无人道的精致饮食”后，维吉尔在一个周末把他拖起来，塞进了车里，驶向超级市场。  
但丁无比感谢助理休年假，好让他有机会把冰激凌、酒精、速冻垃圾食品给搬进那个过于健康的住宅。他居然在梦里备受“保留食材原汁原味”鸡胸肉和油醋沙拉的折磨，这绝对是比诅咒人偶追杀还恐怖的事情。  
当他看到那间有着巨大标志和同样巨大场地的建筑，忍不住和驾驶座上的人搭话。  
“告诉我，你上一次来超市是什么时候？”  
“十岁，买狗粮。”  
“你养过狗？看不出来嘛。”  
“社区里的每个孩子都有宠物。”  
“那很好！”  
“很好么？”  
但丁欲言又止，就算是他也感受到了气氛的微妙。  
他想到了在街上认识的人，罗杰？罗伊还是罗根？他不太记得了，只记得他在谈起自己抱回的流浪小狗时，笑得很开心，他称呼自己为“一个有家的人”。  
……大桶装冰激凌，不在清单上。  
……盒装玛格丽特披萨，不在清单上。  
……花生夹心巧克力，不在清单上。  
……更多东西，不在清单上。  
购物推车变得满满当当，但丁心怀感激。  
“珀尔修斯是很好的狗。”  
“嗯？？”  
“他们养育他，带他去参加比赛，他的奖状会被放进展示柜里。”  
但丁转身去看突然出声的维吉尔，那个头发梳得一丝不苟的男人停下了脚步，他看着相框的货架，他的声音恰好能让但丁听到。  
这是一个巧合么？相框的货架就在宠物用品旁边。  
但丁不确定。

比起早上六点起床带来的震撼，晚上九点就消失进卧室只能让但丁再一次感叹“自律的人真可怕”。  
这个点但丁一般会去摸点什么，之前的储备让他失去兴致，而这个崭新的冰箱让他重新拾起对生活的寄望。  
他想起了自己呆过的家庭里，周末的时候，总是会一起烤派。  
他不得不承认维吉尔选购的黄油非常之好，虽然无盐黄油更适合做起酥和混酥，但是这个黄油实在是太香了。  
但丁非常好奇维吉尔为什么要选无麸质面粉，拿非利也会麸质过敏么？答案是否定的。  
我真的不了解他，就好像他也不了解我。

维吉尔看到冰箱里多出了一个东西，苹果派。  
他先是确认了黄油面粉苹果的分量，接着检查了烤箱、台面、水槽和地板。最后他终于确认了几件事：一、但丁会烤苹果派；二、但丁有好好清洁厨房。  
维吉尔再次打开冰箱，他依旧做了一顿制式早餐。  
今天他多调了一个闹钟，十点整，做冰茶。  
“你不打算吃么？”  
破天荒的，今天但丁在他煮茶的时候出现了，比以往醒来的时间早了四个小时。  
睡眼惺忪，穿着衣服，他反坐在椅子上，抱着椅背，将摇摇欲坠的脑袋放在“夜晚男孩牌”手臂垫上。他刚好看到厨房里的维吉尔准备把茶放进冰箱里，在完全放入冰箱前，他还用冰和搅拌棒做了一次急速降温——当然被拌完的冰块已经躺在水斗里归于平静。  
“你会烤苹果派。”  
“呃……是的？”  
“我以为你会全裸。”  
“兄啊，我觉得我们还不到那种程度。”  
“为什么你会在这里？”  
“干，你到底在问什么？！”  
面前的人因为自己的靠近惊了一下，维吉尔看到了。他在椅子边缓缓蹲下，注视着但丁的眼睛。  
维吉尔站起身，又回到了料理台前。

肏，怪。  
但丁觉得很怪。  
当维吉尔盯着他的时候，他想逃，他想起来这是做梦以来第一次好好和他对视。  
但丁在座位上思考，他回到了现实，睁开眼便是占卜小屋灰蒙蒙的玻璃。  
也许他应该尽快离开这里，并且让罗塞塔也离开，来个假期什么的？  
他只是想想，她不会离开的，他遇到的所有人都是这样，有着自己的坚持，跟从自己的“内心”向前走。  
曾经的自己也是这样的，直到一件件事情碾压下来。朝着光明的未来的前进，但是总是遇不到好事，人会累的，累的想不起来自己是谁，要去做什么。  
觉得累，就会再次逃进梦里。  
但丁顺利？回到了从未见过却“来了”很多次的公寓。  
这一次，屋里空的，所有的一切都在原处，做好的冰茶放在了派的旁边。  
但丁决定打开书房，维吉尔也不在那里。  
他被办公桌后面的墙面吸引了，他隐约记得那上面是空的，而现在却挂满了相框。他看到了男孩与亲人的照片，清晰却被涂掉了面孔。他看到了少年捧着奖杯的照片，那些证书与奖杯上有着红色马克笔狂乱的涂抹。他看到了自己的照片，模糊的人影大概是拍摄用的镜头坏掉了。  
在照片墙的正中心，有一个空白的相框，它就像绝对不能打开的宝箱，王国里仅剩的纺车，拼图的最后一块。  
“这是陷阱！”的警告在脑子里嗡嗡作响。  
5秒。  
去他妈的警告。  
但丁触碰了空白相框，他看清了自己的睁眼与闭眼，他没看清楚空间的变化过程。  
他来到了深夜的公寓，他看到门缝里透出的光，他推开门，看到维吉尔坐在长桌的另一头。  
维吉尔的背后，墙面与地板被白沙的风景吞噬了，他对但丁的弄出的响声没有反应，他的目光落在桌上摊开的笔记本上。  
压迫，亦或是压抑的感觉在这空间里无处不在。  
但丁想起来一件事，他挖开胸膛伤口直面心脏的往事。  
他又一次醒了，他知道不会再进去了。

罗塞塔果然不答应离开。  
“你忘记了一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
灵媒优雅地举起一个粉红色鸡毛掸子，微笑。  
不需要水晶球，不需要塔罗牌，有些人用直觉就发现纸箱被多动的脚击中过了。  
但丁拿着清洁大礼包看着在蜗居了许久的仓库里放肆飞舞的灰尘，脑子里出现了一个问题，他到底会不会给维吉尔买脱脂牛奶呢？  
同时买一瓶全脂不就行了？  
他脑子里又浮现了那个面无表情的维吉尔，满脸写着“我不需要”和“离我远点”。  
但丁觉得有点忍不了——他 没 动 苹 果 派。

**Author's Note:**

> 有后续 在写了 不知道什么时候写完


End file.
